1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post-biopsy cavity treatment methods and implants. More particularly, the present inventions relates to post-biopsy cavity treatment implants inserted into cavities formed in soft tissue that may be created during a biopsy or therapeutic excisional procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast biopsies are routinely performed in the United States following a detection of abnormalities discovered through mammographic visualization, manual palpation or ultrasound examination. There are a number of traditional methods to obtain breast biopsy tissue samples, including surgical excisional biopsies and stereotactic and ultrasound guided needle breast biopsies. Recently, methodologies have emerged that are based upon percutaneous minimally invasive large intact tissue sample collection. The use of these devices results in a unique cavity connected to the skin by a narrow neck. However, it is becoming apparent, therefore, that the post-biopsy biopsy cavities left by these procedures may both offer and require different post procedural treatments, as compared to the cavities left by needle, core biopsy procedures or open surgical procedures, due to the different nature, size and shape of the cavity created by conventional biopsy devices, as well as the narrow connection to the skin characterized by percutaneous approaches.
In certain cases, locating a previously biopsied area is highly desirable. Therefore, to mark the biopsy site, a variety of biopsy site markers and identifiers have been developed, ranging from metal clips to pellets and sponges placed during or right after the biopsy procedure. Usually, these markers contain radiopaque and/or echogenic articles and include features such as metal clips and air or gas bubbles incorporated in a biodegradable matrix. From the foregoing, it is apparent that improved methods and devices are needed to treat the cavities left by biopsy devices that are configured to retrieve large intact specimens.